A Rainy Day
by The Vampire's Missus
Summary: Part 3 of the Nick Klein trilogy. Memories and reality blur.


One More Day (Pt 3): A Rainy Day

The rain tapped against the window in Nick's room at the rehab clinic. He was lying on his bed daydreaming again. His breathing was slow and even as he half-dozed on a rainy afternoon. The trees made a sighing sound as the wind rushed through their branches...

Nick jolted awake and got up from the bed. It was another dull afternoon, but Nick was sick of doing nothing, so he washed his face, got a clean shirt and headed outdoors. The afternoon shoppers were out, but Nick was not in the mood to shop, so he walked on toward the park. Kids were playing noisily and with no care as to how muddy they were getting. Some little terrors ran past, splashing him, but he didn't care. He smiled at them and carried on. Despite the cool, the ice cream seller was busy and chatted to all the kids in line as though it was a hot day, they laughed at his jokes and ran off happily with their ice creams.

As Nick walked up the hill, he could see the clouds had thickened, threatening rain very soon. Nick hadn't taken a jacket or umbrella, so he looked up again and decided to walk over to the mall on the far side of the park.

The first splatters of rain hit Nick as he approached the entrance, he didn't mind, so he kept his slow pace and got inside damp, but not too worried.

The cinema was nearby, so he idly walked over to see what was on.

A wave of familiar perfume hit him just before a slap was delivered to his bum. "Hello Cass", Nick said without turning round.

"How'd you know it was me!", Cass asked in amazement.

Nick turned and smiled at her, "That'd be that perfume that makes you smell like a brothel - owwwwww!", he rubbed his arm where Cass had punched it.

Cass smiled back and said, "Well you bought me that perfume as your Secret Santa gift, didn't you?"

Nick shrugged, "Got me there I suppose!"

"So what are you doing here, no clubs open yet?", Cass asked slyly.

"Nah, just got bored, needed a wander round. Going to see a film?", Nick replied.

"Might do, if there's something good on..", Cass looked up at the film posters, "... we could see one together, be a good laff."

"Right, you're on!", Nick smiled back and they pointed out films to each other.

2 hours later, they emerged from a big, dumb comedy saying how "stoopid " it was, but still repeating the jokes from it. "Look, a pub!" said Cass, as though it was the first one she'd ever seen .

"Right, let's get started..." , Nick replied, as they pushed open the saloon door.

After a few drinks, Cass decided that she was more hungry than boozey, so they went to get a takeaway. With a few boxes of Chinese, they headed to Cass' flat. She opened some wine and they tucked into the food ravenously, sitting on the floor.

As the second bottle of wine was opened, Cass asked, "Hey Nick, my parents are coming down from Liverpool next week and I can't think of where to take them."

"What, do you wanna do the touristy things with them? Nelson's Column, the Queen's gaff and all that?"

"Nah, I s'pose they've seen all that years ago. Probably they want to see the new millennium stuff by the river..."

"Do they like the cultural stuff, art galleries and museums? Old buildings."

"Don't think so, more everyday things really. Can't think of much they'd like."

"Funny, can't see my parents doing the museum rounds. About all they like is a night in front of the telly." Nick smiled at the thought of his mum looking through the paper for "a nice romantic movie".

Cass laughed, "Maybe we could take them clubbing!"

Nick laughed back, "I'll bring my parents too!"

Cass laughed again and took a swig of wine.

Nick asked, "So, got your leg over recently?", at which Cass choked mid-drink and coughed.

"Why do you always wait until I'm drinking to ask me a question like that!", she giggled.

"The other night at Zebra, you and that blonde bloke?", teased Nick.

"I think he'd need a few more years experience under his belt to make me smile...", Cass smiled into her glass.

"So that's a No then, is it?", Nick chuckled.

"Well speaking of getting your leg over... what about that guy _you_ were talking to!", Cass sniggered.

"Which one?", Nick asked, confused.

"_Which one?_ My arse", Cass laughed louder. "The one who was chatting you up! The one who looked like Julian Clary! _That_ one!"

"He's a DJ mate, Cass. Jealous?", Nick laughed as Cass took another drink and looked him in the eye.

"Nah, you and 'Julian' would make a great couple!"

"Don't say that Cass, 'cos Smiffy might get jealous!", Nick replied, as Cass cracked up again.

"Oh god Nick, what is it with you and Smiffy? You're like an old married couple sometimes!", Cass sniggered.

"It's not me, it's him. He's so easy to wind up, sometimes I don't even have to try."

"I think you two make a lovely couple, Nick, and I'm very happy for ya.", Cass smiled as she raised her glass in a toast.

"Where shall Smiffy and me go on our honeymoon then? Skegness or Ibeza?", Nick raised his glass in a toast too.

"Aww Skegness, how romantic!", Cass replied. Then she looked at him intently,"So tell me Nick. Would you actually go with another man?"

Nick considered for a moment and decided Cass was actually being serious, so he shrugged and replied, "Well, I like to see to whole person. Of course a good body, beautiful face turns me on. But it's the personality that makes me fall in love with somone. If that person was a man...well maybe, yeah. But I haven't nailed Smiffy if that's what you're asking!"

Cass spluttered in her drink again and smiled at him.

Nick refilled their glasses, "Anyway, you and Sam Harker? Skegness too?"

Cass looked serious for a moment, "Mmm, don't think so..."

Nick looked at her in puzzlement, "Really? I thought you two were ok togther."

Cass replied, "As far as I know, we are not together! What's he been saying?" She started to look annoyed. The alcohol was starting to have an adverse effect on her.

Nick held out his hands, "Calm down, he hasn't said anything. But you know he does fancy you."

Cass acknowledged with a half smile, "Yeah, but I don't know if I could get involved with a colleague...it's complicated."

Nick nodded in understanding.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Cass started to remove the empty takeaway boxes, she struggled to get up properly as the booze swirled in her system. Nick caught her arm and took the boxes from her. He put them in the kitchen bin and put the kettle on.

Cass was on the couch as Nick returned with the coffees. He looked out the window at the dark sky and the rain being blown on to the window, "I'll get a cab home soon."

"Nah, don't. Crash on the couch, it's late." Cass replied.

"Ok, couch meaning couch. I won't try anything funny, darl. We're sozzled, and I'm not going to take advantage of that. You're too good a friend." Nick patted Cass' hand as she smiled at him over her coffee.

"You're a good friend too, Nick", she answered.

A little later, Cass brought out some blankets and a pillow for him. She left to prepare for bed. Nick laid out the blanket and went to look at the CDs. Popular, girly stuff mostly, and he pulled out the inserts to read the lyrics. The aroma from Cass' shower gel drifted into the room and he inhaled in pleasure. Soon, she emerged and they kissed goodnight. Nick washed and then curled up on the couch, falling asleep quickly...

A bird started singing. Nick drifted up from sleep, and rolled over. Instead of hitting the back of the couch, he had rolled over on to his face. Part of his conscious mind was trying to process this information.

" _I'm in a bed _", he thought, and smiled, " _Cass's bed, mmmm. _" Nick stretched out an arm, but found only empty air. He rolled over again and reached out to the other side, same nothing! His sleeping mind deduced that it was only a single bed " _...must be the Section House then...but that's closed, I've got my own flat...with a double bed...Mum & Dad's place then...my old bed... _

Gradually Nick woke up and he looked about. Then he remembered where he was and listened to the wind sighing through the branches.


End file.
